


A Sexy Carwash

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: emphasis on "sexy." first chapter is safe! second is not. this is a sequel to "muddy tracks" gunmax, duke, and deckerd have some shower fun
Relationships: Deckerd/Duke/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

There was just two of them manning the phones today, both entirely too bored with the situation. Gunmax's legs were propped on his desk, and Power Joe was watching reruns of his favorite show. Many of the team was out. Dumpson was investigating an identity theft with Ayako out of town, McCrane was discussing an underground weapons trade threat in a conference, and Drill Boy was helping with a subway system collapse. The ninjas were both overseas on recon work. Duke and Deckerd had taken patrol shifts. Boss was out sick, which was a relief because of the ugly weather outside. Gunmax was only too happy to stay behind, and Power Joe was fair game for some teasing anyway.

He was entertaining himself currently by flipping the channel on Power Joe when he something big was about to happen in his show. It was amusing, until Power Joe caught on. His retaliation, though juvenile, was to flick stick his glossa out at Gunmax's.

"Knock it off, Buttmax," he threatened, brandishing a TV guide. "If you ruin the finale, I'll ruin your sleep schedule for a week."

"Oh no, I don't think so," Gunmax smirked. "I'm roomin' with Britboy lately, and if Kagerou pulls what he did last week, Duke's not gonna be pleased." Gunmax would not admit that Kagerou had spooked him from recharge for two days after that incident. He would not let that birdbrain win.

"I wasn't going to ask Kagerou!" Power Joe grumbled, his face betraying that that had been his intent.

"Sure you weren't."

"Really!" Power Joe continued to argue, gesturing with his hands. Gunmax lost interest, staring past him out of the door. Blah, blah blah… He saw Deckerd rush past the door, and blinked his optics. No time for dropping in? How lame, he thought, frowning. When Duke walked by, however, the British mech looked in at him. Gunmax's comm. line flicked that he had a message, and Duke continued on his way, grinning. Power Joe finally turned to see what Gunmax was looking at, but upon finding no one, waved his servo in front of the other mech's face.

"You broken, hmm?" he asked, and Gunmax scowled and smacked his hand away.

"Nah, I'm just tired of listenin' to you," the green mech chided, standing to stretch his arms. "Going to grab a shower, baby, I'll catch you later." He walked past the power shovel, smirking and smacking the back of Power Joe's helm teasingly.

Power Joe frowned, but ignored him and turned the volume up on his show.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunmax walked toward the wash racks, curiosity getting the better of him. Duke's comm had just asked for him to tag along. He followed the muddy footprints down the hall and into the wash racks, helm cocked. Deckerd was seated a little awkwardly on the main platform, and Duke was looking at the shelves. Both mechs were covered helm to pede in mud, and some paint scratches… Ah.

"What's this about, **baby**?" Gunmax asked, shutting and locking the door behind him. He watched the patrol car shuffle awkwardly, and grinned. "On second thought, let me guess. We're gonna have a party?"

"Not if you keep on like that, we're not," Duke stated, picking out a chosen bottle of solvent and moving to grab a sponge. "Need a touch up."

"You didn't call me here for bathtime, Duke," Gunmax grinned, walking over to sit with Deckerd. "I know how nice and neat you enjoy looking. You don't exactly stay quiet about your maintenance expertise neither."

Duke scoffed, but nodded his helm toward Deckerd, who was sitting with his legs crossed. "Why don't you show off your very, very fewskills, then? As much as I would love to upstage you, that ruins the game."

Ignoring the jab, Gunmax's grin widened. He turned to croon at Deckerd, a finger under the blue mech's chin. "That's okay with you, right, **baby**? Not afraid of the big bad biker?"

"Big? Duke said otherwise…" Deckerd mumbled innocently, tone amused. He managed to smile as Gunmax's jaw dropped and he lost his smug attitude. Over Gunmax's shoulder, he saw Duke laughing into his hand. "Sorry, did I offend you?" Deckerd continued, leaning close to nuzzle at the green mech's nose.

"Boyscout, that is not foreplay talk, whatever you think." Gunmax leaned in to nip carefully at Deckerd's lower lip. Instead of complaining over the gesture, Deckerd adamantly pushed his face closer for a kiss, flashing his helm lights. His servos snuck up to Gunmax's jaw, keeping him there. Gunmax wasn't one for surprises, but hey, with a pretty patrol car and that other mech in the room, he decided this was nice. If anything, this would be an enjoyable afternoon. He shifted, breaking the kiss and moving to sit on Deckerd's lap, but the other mech winced.

A hand on Gunmax's chest, he smiled apologetically. "I'm a little too sore for much weight, other than my own."

Duke coughed, settling himself behind Deckerd with all of his assorted cleaning supplies. "That might have been unavoidably my fault."

The green mech sighed, but shrugged. "Gotcha. I'll be careful about it, then." He rolled his optics behind his visor. "Can't get you back to Boss too banged up." He watched as Duke began to scrub at Deckerd's back, and met the other mech's eyes. "And I can't let you have any more fun, or your AI might burn out."

Scowling, Duke resisted jabbing back and continued his work. Feeling victorious, Gunmax settled his weight on his own shins and straddled Deckerd's hips, a finger under the blue mech's chin. He was slightly taller on his knees, and tipped Deckerd's helm up. "Now, **baby** ," he purred, grin plastered back on his face. "Let me show you how well-behaved I can be."

Deckerd gasped as he felt Duke's sponge trace one of his back sirens, and Gunmax was suddenly on his mouth, glossa teasing his bottom lip. Deckerd hummed, kissing back with just as much attitude. Duke's fingers traced in seems, the sponge removing the grit from earlier. Gunmax cupped the back of the police car's helm, his free servo tracing the white of Deckerd's collar. He had to give Gunmax credit. The green mech's head was tilted in a way that almost looked uncomfortable. His neck was bent to the side, so that the brim of his helm wouldn't be bumping into Deckerd's. Deckerd tried to do something similar, tilting in the countering direction to reduce the strain on Gunmax's neck. The biker must have been concerned that Deckerd was having second thoughts because he nipped at the blue mech's lip. It didn't hurt really, just a kneejerk reaction, but it felt, well… Deckerd whined lowly, causing Duke to pause and Gunmax to growl.

Duke had to admit, being a backseat driver was a tad boring. Gunmax's servo was blocking him from giving Deckerd's neck any attention, and there weren't many sensitive spots on Deckerd's back. He shuddered, frame beginning to heat up from watching the two in front of him going at it. He wasn't interested in just watching, though. Clicking his glossae thoughtfully, he began to run his hands along the patrol car's sides, making his way to Deckerd's front. He rubbed at the blue chest plates, feeling Deckerd lean back against his bumper. Success.

When Deckerd moved again, Gunmax sat back and ran his hands down Deckerd's front to tap at Duke's servo. It worked to get his attention, and the white mech locked optics with the other over a large shoulder. "Yes?"

"Since you broke the patokaa, you should make it up to him, Duke," he snickered, optics flickering. "But I think your hands need to be a little low for that."

"I'm aware of that. I was getting to it."

Deckerd shifted at the thought streaming through his processor, face plates warm. "Uhm, what do I…?" he began, but was shushed by one of Gunmax's fingers against his lips.

"You'll know what to do when it's your turn, **baby**."

Leaning in, Gunmax kissed him again, this time lazily, propping his lightweight arms around Deckerd's shoulders. The blue mech felt one of Duke's servos tracing seams on his chassis, the other servo sliding down between his legs. Fingers slid between the joint of his inner thighs and pelvic armor, stroking at wires. Deckerd's optics shut off, body at an odd but comfortable leaning angle. He hummed, engine idling at all of the attention. His hips began to shift as Duke's fingers dug into seams harder, and his engine would rev harder with a bite from Gunmax. Panel tight, he began to squirm, finally releasing his cord. He groaned as it Duke's knuckles grazed the interface to reach for solvent, and bucked when the hand returned, covered in suds and wrapping around his cord.

That's right, that was muddy too, from earlier… the blue mech thought blearily, breaking the kiss to stare down his front at his stiff cord. Gunmax did the same, leaning his helm against Deckerd's as his hips beginning to twitch. Amazing how messy two prim and proper mechs could get. He bit his lip plates as Deckerd whined, bucking into Duke's hand. He could hear Duke's fans whirring behind Deckerd's. and his own had hit full speed a moment ago. Deckerd's optics had been off until his cord had pressurized, and then had flashed back on with a bright yellow. His mouth was open, jaw loose as his cord was pumped. To see Deckerd so flustered was always interesting to Gunmax, a reason for his teasing and childish behavior. This was truly Deckerd when he wasn't worried over something, or frustrated.

At a load groan from Deckerd, Gunmax froze as his panel flicked back, cord pressurizing. The interface jutted out, tip leaking lubricant. Deckerd reached out to run a finger along the underside and his knees nearly buckled in surprise. Choking back a whine, Gunmax looked back up at the two.

"So, how we gonna do this?" His helm cocked to the side and he looked at Deckerd. "You can't take it right now so you'll have to let someone ride. And Britboy's too worked up to leave, and while self-service works that's not as fun of a party, huh?"

Deckerd smiled, panting a little. "You're volunteering for the middle?" he chuckled, optics bright. "Didn't think you'd be into that."

"Well patokaa, I'd love for you to be there but it's going to have to wait," Gunmax shrugged, nodding at the ambulance. "And I know what fries Duke's processor, so I'm fine with middle."

Duke rolled his eyes, but let go of Deckerd's cord after squeezing it once more. He leaned back on his palms and hit the water spray panel, the overhead shower trickling over the three. "How considerate of you," he mused, watching as the other two shifted to pick spots.

"You said to behave," Gunmax retorted, hands and knees on the platform, wiggling his aft tauntingly as his valve panel clicked back. He snuck a look behind him at Deckerd, marveling at the flustered face before grinning back at Duke and sliding so his aft was in the air as his chest pressed flat to the ground. Once his weigh was supported evenly on his elbows and knees, he lapped at Duke's panel with his glossa.

The englishmech sighed, optics dim. He looked at Deckerd as Gunmax teased his cord panel open, suckling at the base of the interface. The other mech looked a little hesitant, and now Gunmax's mouth was busy. He cleared his intakes and nodded at the patrol car, speaking softly. "You'll have to, ah… prepare him."

"Uh-huh…" Deckerd mumbled, but moved closer. Stupid Gunmax. Stupidly attractive Gunmax aft.

"Two fingers. Just. In and out." Duke bit his lip as Gunmax deep throated him, continuing shakily. "Add a third when the calipers give more easily."

Deckerd knelt behind the green mech, a hand on his hip as another traced the rim of Gunmax's valve. Gunmax moaned around Duke's cord, wiggling his aft again. Deckerd took the hint and slid two of his fingers deep in the interface, feeling the valve constrict around him before loosening again. He very carefully started to pump them in and out of the opening, watching intently as Gunmax's helm bobbed between Duke's white thighs. The ambulance had a red hand around the green helm, and his hips thrust shallowly into the mouth. Slowly, Deckerd gained a little more confidence in his inexperience, scissoring the two digits before pulling them out, earning little gushes of lubricant and even whines from the biker. He added a third finger when he felt Gunmax was used to two, and the aft pressed back against his hand more. After a moment of thrusting his fingers in and out of the valve, he noticed a volume increase in Gunmax's moaning. Deckerd removed his lubricant dripping hand to pump his own cord, covering the interface with the slick fluid and moaning. Gunmax had two hands on his hips as a warning before Deckerd sank his cord into the other's valve. He hilted himself completely and leaned over Gunmax, intakes stuttering and fans hitching.

Gunmax groaned loudly, mouth full. He pressed against Decker's hips, wanting the other mech to move. Duke was being a tease at this point, rubbing a thumb over his sensitive antennae, and he couldn't keep quiet. Duke wasn't making much noise, but his cord was twitching here and there body tensing. He had stopped thrusting into Gunmax's mouth as Deckerd had breached the mech's valve, but was starting to be impatient now. Gunmax moved his tongue on the underside of the cord, waiting for Deckerd to move before anything else.

Deckerd rolled his hips once, before pulling out agonizingly slow. He plunged his cord back in quickly, earning a muffled yelp, before repeating the almost timid pull out. Once he realized Gunmax was, in fact, incapable of saying something immature, he began to move steadily, his hips scraping against Gunmax's aft as he moved. His cord must have been striking at an odd angle, because Gunmax lifted his aft with each thrust in before once more busying himself on Duke.

The englishmech had revealed his valve, Gunmax's fingers playing around with the opening as he sucked hard. Duke was moaning shamelessly now, Deckerd the quietest of the bunch. Watching one mech pound into Gunmax, with attention on both of his interfaces, was wearing him down quickly. Gunmax's moans vibrated through him, and Duke thrust harder into the mouth. Gunmax swallowed around his cord followed by a growl, and the white mech overloaded. His cord spasmed in Gunmax's mouth, shooting lubricant into his intakes. Gunmax sputtered before swallowing, pulling his mouth off to cough onto his arm. Duke slumped forward, cord slowly depressurizing. His optics flashed off and on, watching Deckerd pound into Gunmax's valve. He wondered if the other mech was aware of anything anymore, or just chasing his overload.

Gunmax was loud now that he was unoccupied, and his servos flexed against the tiled platform, looking for purchase. He scrabbled helplessly, but Deckerd kept hold of his hips, keeping him in place. He rammed hard and fast, and Gunmax soon rode out his own overload, arching and crying out. His cord splattered lubricant as his valve constricted and locked around Deckerd's cord. The blue mech clung to Gunmax's hips, moaning Gunmax's name lowly into his hand as his cord overloaded. Gunmax rest half of his body on the floor, Deckerd slouched over him panting.

Duke leaned to the side, watching the other two come down, Deckerd looked stuck in place and perfectly content to still be hilted in Gunmax, while the other mech looked thoroughly unresponsive. If not for the panting, Duke would have been concerned he was offlined.

"You broke the Yankee," he mused, and Gunmax grumbled when Deckerd laughed.

"I suppose I'm the one who needs to behave."


End file.
